Trận Ném tuyết Ba bên
Giới thiệu January 24 2018 13:59 +0900 tới khi sự kiện kết thúc!Sự kiện này đã kết thúc! Họ bước vào cuốn bạch thư, khi ấy hiện lên một miền đất tuyết-'' ''Lúc này sân khấu dường như trở thành một thế giới bao la bao phủ bởi một màu bạc. Tuy nhiên, phía sau sân khấu ấy là một sự kiện hàng năm đang diễn ra, nơi mà họ phải dùng cả danh dự để tham gia. Họ bước vào vị trí để bắt đầu "trận chiến" ấy. Kể cả những văn hào, những người vô tư tham gia vào trong làn tuyết ấy Cũng không thoát khỏi bị lôi kéo vào cuộc chiến không khoan nhượng kia. This is a special Request event which will run from 2018/01/10 to 2017/01/24 13:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "Three-Way Snowball Fight". The writer Tokunaga Sunao has a chance of dropping from all event chapters. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect cookies for. When the player enters the event, Shimazaki Touson's is selected on default. The next, List of Rewards, displays the total number and types of rewards the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. At the bottom there are two buttons that will take the player to view the reward lists of the two writers who are not selected on the Report tab. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and snowballs. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. However, the second shelf is currently locked and will open on 1/17 at 0:00 JST. Tips *Having Shimazaki Touson, Takamura Koutarou, and Kitahara Hakushuu on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase snowball output. *Remember to clear the daily event mission each day, as it yields 500 snowballs. You must reach the one of the farthest ends of one of the chapters of the Tainted Book (not necessarily the boss node). *You will not be able to claim event rewards after the event has ended, so do not procrastinate on this point. *Second shelf unlocks on 1/17, 0:00 JST. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 snowballs, the player will receive a "Snowmen" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional snowballs collected. *If the player obtains a special outfit of a writer whom he or she has not yet transmigrated, it will be stored in Outfit Storage in the Librarian's Office. Shimazaki Touson Takamura Koutarou Kitahara Hakushuu Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Three-Way Snowball Fight Prologue '''2 Three-Way Snowball Fight 1 3''' Three-Way Snowball Fight 2 '''4 Three-Way Snowball Fight 3 5 Three-Way Snowball Fight Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x4~5 x2~8 x2~6 x45~55 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3~9 x5~12 x4~11 x4~5 x65~175 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x4~9 x6~15 x2~7 x2~3 x2~3 x94~318 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x15 x16 x13 x2~3 x2~3 x180~540 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x31~53 x15~39 x23~47 x8~18 x6~9 x5~7 x260~860 |drop_blade = }} }} Event Story There are several unvoiced recollections in this event which may be claimed after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. To claim them, click the Recollection Rewards button in the third tab of the event panel. → Xem cốt truyện sự kiện tại đây. Thể_loại:Sự kiện Thể_loại:Sự kiện Nhiệm vụ Điều tra Thể_loại:Sự kiện năm 2018 Thể_loại:Sự kiện có thể chuyển sinh Tokunaga Sunao